


Oral fixation

by Multifanfic666



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic666/pseuds/Multifanfic666
Summary: Baz has been having too many lollipops and has a cavity and Snow has to put his fingers in his mouth to help him out.Yes this is smutty ;)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 88





	Oral fixation

Simon  
It started a week ago. Baz always having a lollipop or a pen or something in his mouth, mostly lollipops.

At first I just thought maybe he really likes lollipops or maybe it's an act of rebellion against his parents because seriously he's gonna damage his perfect white teeth at the rate he's going through them.

But then I started noticing that he would rest the tip of his pen in between his lips when he wasn't writing and thought it could be more than this.

Whatever it is it's really annoying.

Slurrrpp!

I almost let out a groan at how pissed I am at him. Truth be told the sight of him in his own clothes, tight leather pants and a black mesh fishnet crop top, sucking on a small red lollipop which stains his lips is making my pants a little too tight.

It's obscene the way his lips wrap around the sweet tip of it and his cheeks hollow.... Maybe he's plotting, trying to distract me with sex appeal to get me to let my guard down.

Baz  
I've always known I like having things in my mouth, I do have an oral fixation after all but I didn't think it would be this soothing and okay il admit it's also quite a turn on sometimes.

I can't help it, I've started putting anythib I'm holding in my mouth just the calm me.

The lollipops are my favourite of course. They taste nice and I like how they are bigger than chewing on a pen. I just know I'd love something larger that would weigh down on my tongue but I'll have to do with what I have.

I'm in our room at the moment in my own clothes as it's the weekend. Snows wearing his dreadful grey trackies and a plain white wife beater tank top.

The grey tracksuit bottoms leave very little to the imagination as I can already see a clear outline of his cock which just makes me suck on the lollipop harder, a loud slurp echos in the room.

Snows probably thinking about Wellbelove in a bikini or something. I don't know what straight guys fantasie about.

Either way he's both aroused and annoyed. Probably the obnoxious noises I'm making.

Simon  
I'm going to have to confront him about his plotting because it's stopping me from doing my Greek homework and I really need to pass this class.

"Baz what are you plotting?" I ask trying not to growl at him.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about. Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with what I'm doing all the time, your relationship with Wellbelove may have succeeded." He sneers at me, making me all the more suspicious.

"That's none of your goddamn business and you shouldn't talk about it." I reply, allowing a small growl to come out with it. He hit a soar point. It's only been 2 weeks since Agatha told me we just shouldn't be together anymore. I know she's right but it still hurts.

"It's my business when you spend all your time in our room brooding. I can practically hear it." He snarks at me before getting up and walking out the door.

God it gives me a perfect view of his plump and round behind. Does this make me gay? Women have arses too... So technically if I'm not looking at his face it could be a women with his round curves and lean build.

Ugh who am I kidding it's not normal to oogle your arch nemesis.

Baz  
I leave the room to go to the catacombs to find some rats to feed off.

I'm tired of rats but I don't want to go into the woods, can't trust what's in there. No need to out my immortality to the test.

I'm now on my third rat when I bite into it and feel a sharp ache in one of my teeth. It's a molar at the back and it feels like someone's stabbed my gum.

I try to feel back there with my finger but the angles bad for me as I'll catch my finger on a fang and I don't have any spare blood to lose.

I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow morning, at least I hope so.

Simon  
A another week has past and I'm once again in our room except Baz isn't here at the moment.

Probably went to go see Dev and Niall. 

He hadn't been having as many lollipops but has instead been letting out a groan every now and then and grabbing at his jaw.

The sweets have probably started doing damage to his teeth. Serves him right for making me turn in homework late.

The door knob opens and Baz just waltz in without so much as a 'hello'. I'm used to it by now, it's not like he ever has attempted any pleasantries before.

He just drops himself onto his bed before flicking through a book to what I suppose is the last page he was on.

An hour goes by until the graonig starts.

Baz  
God this damn tooth. It's no better and just seems to hurt more at random times.

I can't exactly see a dentist with the whole fangs thing and all. I also can't go to a mage as they'd have my fangs ripped out and snap my wand so if I wanted someone to do something about it, it would have to be someone that already knows.

Well that's just great because basically no one actually knows I'm a vampire.

I try to distract myself with Jane Austen but it's not working and I'm already letting out small groans and grunts as my tooth constantly aches.

Snow keeps sending deadly glares my way each time I make a noise. It's not like he's really doing anything.

Simon  
Nope I can't deal with this anymore, I'm going to confront him.

"Great snakes Baz, just go see a dentist of Dr Wellbelove or something." I end up huffing at him. I can't just sit and listen as he makes noises that sound anything but holy.

"Wow Snow, like I hadn't thought of that." He snarks back at me.

Well I guess going to a mage wouldn't be the best idea as I'm certain he's a vampire so I guess all that's left is for me to offer to help him. I want to but I just don't feel like asking him right now so I wait until it's night and he's about to go to bed and he's just finished brushing his teeth in the en suite.

Baz  
I've just finished brushing my teeth when the door to the en suite opens and Snow walks in.

"Crowley, couldn't you tell I was already in here." I snarl in suprise.

"Just open your mouth so I can see what's wrong with your tooth." He sighs as if I'm being childish by asking for privacy.

Wait what.. he wants me to just open my mouth so he can have a little peak around. I mean I guess if he can't tell me what it is then I could fix it with magic but still, the idea both creeps me out and turns me on.

"Why!?" I ask instead.

Snow sighs again and crosses his arms across his chest. "Because you are distracting me and it's really annoying so it's best for both of us if I just quickly have a look alright. No need to be a baby about it."

"I'm not being a baby." I sound so indignant and it sounds like something exactly a little baby would say.

"Prove it. Let me see then." He smirks, knowing I'm not going to back down from this.

Simon  
"Fine" is the reply I get from Baz.

Okay so maybe I'm a little bit too excited to go searching around his mouth trying to see what's wrong but I think I deserve to get something out of this.

"Go ahhhhhh." I say, trying to mimick what dentists always say to children.

Instead he manages to snarl at me with his mouth open.

"Yeah okay this is a shite angle. Here just sit on the damn chair." I say whilst shoving him back onto the one random wooden chair we have in our bathroom. It's just been there for years.

I start to look around his mouth now getting a better view.

I think I see something at the back but I'm going to have to put my fingers in if I really want to sort this problem out.

"Baz I'm gonna have to feel your tooth to find the problem." I say calmly as he looks at me indignatly.

"Excuse me, what!?" He practically yells in shock.

"Look it's the only way. Do you want the problem gone or not?" I ask him, knowing that should convince him to shut up and get on with it. The idea of shoving my fingers down his throa- no wait feeling his tooth with my fingers nothing sexual what so ever 

"Merlin, fine but wash your filthy hands first. I don't know where they've been." Is that a innuendo? Or maybe another way of him telling me I'm a peasant. Either way I wash my hands and then stand back Infront of him.

Here goes nothing. I reach my index finger into his mouth and start rubbing the pad of it against his back teeth trying to find anything that's odd or stands out.

Because he can't shut his mouth, there is drool running down his chin that, fuck, shouldn't affect me like it does.

Just as I'm thinking this I feel his lips tightly seel around my finger and oh god suck.

Baz  
The feeling of Snows fingers rubbing against my molars is far too arousing and before I know it I'm shutting my lips around him and sucking in an attempt to pull him further down my throat.

I let out a small moan at the feeling of his finger going further into my mouth and the taste of his skin which is just so him.

When I finally realise what I've done I pull off with a lewd pop and stare at him with wide eyes.

Oh shit ( look at me swearing like a normal ) what have I done. He's gonna hate me now and tell me to piss off or maybe kill me.

He clears his throat and I realize I've been staring at his for a minute now, my face flushes more if that's even possible.

Simon  
I clear my throat to get his attention. His face looks stunning with the light pink blush high on his cheeks.

If I wasn't hard before I definitely am now and it takes everything not to just reach down into my pants and give myself a good squeeze.

"So it seems like you have a simple cavity which I'm sure you could easily spell away." I end up saying so that I don't do something stupid.

He just nods before agreeing and pulling his wand out.

Once he's used the spell I just stare at him for a second before speaking up.

"I should probably check it's worked. N-not that I doubt your magic skill, just , you know ... In case." I mumble. Any excuse to have my finger in that warm wet heat.

"Ok" he replies. Rather short for his usual witty comments.

I once again push m finger into his mouth and realize that the cavity, is in fact, gone.

I'm quite impressed because I know the spells pretty difficult, but then again it is Baz.

"It would seem it's worked" I tell him.

"Mmhm mgmsmdgjs" he replies and I notice I never removed my finger. Whoops.

Baz  
It's stupid and might get be killed but I don't want Snow to move his finger away so before he can I suck it down until it's slightly in my throat then swallow.

The moan that's torn from Snows lips is purely erotic. I feel my own cock twitch in my school slacks in response to suck a guttural sound.

"B-baz fuck." He swears when I swallow again then swirl my tongue around his finger.

"God Baz please." Im pretty sure I know what he's asking for but I take a glance at his crotch to check.

Yep hard as a rock.

So of course I instantly sink to my knees in front of him. I have been wanting something larger in my mouth after all.

The way Snow is looking at me with pure unbridled lust is going to burn me from the inside out.

He gives me a curt nod to let me know it's okay and with that my hands are attacking his trouser, undoing the button and the fly to reveal his dick straining against his black pants. A small wet patch is at the top of his cockhead and all I can think about is the taste and how I did that to him.

Not one to wait, I instantly start to nuzzle my face into his erection.

Simon  
Fuck fuck fuucccckkk. Baz fucking Pitch is rubbing his face against my raging hard on and oh my god nothing has ever felt so good.

Images of him sucking lollipops come to my head and if he's half as good with my dick as he is with them, well I may just cum embarrassingly fast.

I grab onto his green and purple striped tie and pull. His face pushes harder into my erection and he lets out a moan.

Fuck the power I feel at practically using his tie as a leash is heady.

He's now mouthing at my cock through the thin fabric. Making it wet and cling to my skin. I just want him to get his mouth directly on me already.

"Puh-please. Fuck. Baz I need more." Thank God he's listening to me as he whimpers and then pull my pants down too.

He stops for a second and just stares at my dick greedily. I know I'm big and I'm now sort of worried about hurting him but before I can even try to express my concern he's on me like a starving man.

"Mhm fuck your mouth feels so good." I can't help but let my mouth run.

The tight, wet warm feeling of his mouth is perfect. I expected him to be cold inside like he was outside but god fucking damn it he's so warm and I'm already feeling a familiar tingling when he pulls back onto my head and starts suckling in earnest like I've seen him do to lollipops a thousand times.

I grab his tie and look into his eyes where he gives me a small nod so I tank the tie hard and his throat is impaled by my cock.

"Uhhhh shit Baz you're such a fucking slut for it aren't you? Can't even go a few minutes without something in your mouth. Bet all of this was a stupid ploy to get me to fuck your throat like a cheap whore huh?" I ask fully aware he can't answer me properly.

Instead he just moans allowing me to feel he vibrations corse through my body.

Baz  
This was exactly what I needed. Something heavy and warm pushing down against my tongue. The salty taste of precum as Snow fucks deep into my throat.

I moan around him as he degrades me. Fuck this is amazing.

I haven't even been touched and I can already feel my balls drawing up tight as if ready to cum. That would be so embarrassing, cuming in my pants like a 14 year old.

As I feel Snow get closer I Bob my head faster in time with his forceful pulls on my tie. His other hand has found its way into my hair. Each pull sends a thrill of pleasure tingling down my spine.

I place my hands against his thighs to steady myself and he pumps into my mouth 4 more times before he cums on my tongue.

When he pulls out I make sure he can see the pool of his cum on my tongue before purposefully swallowing.

"Christ, Baz." He sighs after his orgasm.

Simon  
Wow. Just wow. That was the best orgasm of my life.

Christ on a fucking cracker. I wanna return to favour.

"Baz c-can I return the favour?" I ask, really wanting him to orgasm too.

"No it's fine don't worry." He says, bright red, blushing harder than I thought possible.

That's when my eyes drag down his body and I notice the wet patch on his trousers.

Oh my god he came in his pants.

"I'm sorry." Baz whispers.

He shouldn't be sorry. Before he can continue I push him into the wall and smash out mouth together. I can taste myself on his tongue and I moan into his mouth before pulling back.

"Baz, shit, that's so hot. Fuck that's so hot. You came in your pants for me. I didn't even have to fucking touch you. You needy cumslut." 

Baz  
Merlin and Morgana, he kissed me and he's turned on by me cumming in my pants. Fuck can he get anymore perfect.

He swoops into another kiss then pulls back and looks into my eyes.

I melt under the soft blues and the freckles and moles on his face. God he's gorgeous.

"God I love you." I say without thinking.

Oh shit, the one secret I've done anything to hide from him and I fuck everything up my opening my stupid m-

"I love you too you idiot "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I wrote it between my exams today.
> 
> I need a boyfriend. God damn being a 16yo gayboy :((((


End file.
